Michelle
Michelle was originally a character of the day in the anime, but in Pokemon Reset Bloodlines, she is the grand-niece of Drake. Michelle traveled with her great-uncle to the city of Alto Mare to sight see and participate in a local tournament that Drake was the guest of honor for. She made it all the way to the semi-finals but was narrowly defeated by Neesha's Rapidash. Michelle invites Neesha to accompany them to a pizza restaurant later that night. Michelle asks Neesha how she got to be so experienced as a trainer and she tells her that the Indigo League made her strong and that she lost in the semi-finals to Corey. Michelle changes the subject to the race Ross had won earlier and Neesha comments that she didn't think that Wailmer were so fast. Michelle comments that Drake's Kingdra is much faster. Michelle's Bagon appears from under the table and Neesha comments on how strong he was and Michelle explains that her Bagon really wants to fly so she's been training Bagon so hard to get it to evolve faster. Michelle asks Bianca if she'd ever want to become a trainer and leave Alto Mare. Bianca admits that she would like to travel the world as an artist, but is cagey on the reason why she wants to stay put. Neesha asks if it's a boy and Bianca tells her that her family has a responsibility to the city and that she can't tell them what it is. At that, Neesha decides to go to bed and Michelle offers to speak with Drake about allowing her to accompany them to Kanto. Neesha tells them she'll think about it and departs. Later that night, Michelle goes looking for Bianca after she leaves suddenly and sees her speaking with Latios and Latias. Latios nearly attacks her but Bianca gets him not to. Michelle asks if the Eon Duo were the reason she can't leave the city and Bianca admits the truth. Latias directs them to the museum and they encounter the grunts of Hunter J. With Latios and Latias's help they incapacitate the guards and enter the museum. There they encounter Hunter J, and despite Michelle's Bagon evolving into Shelgon during the battle, Hunter J completely thrashes them until Drake shows up to take her on. After he and the Eon Duo manage to drive her off, Bianca asks Drake if he's going to try and catch Latios and Latias. He refuses and Bianca and Michelle are relieved. The next day, Michelle says goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo before sailing off with Drake and Neesha. Later that night, Michelle apologizes to Drake for her reckless actions and he lectures her before explaining about how he got his Key Stone and that her great-grandmother died while he was at war. Drake agrees to help her Shelgon master Mega Evolution when he evolves and tells her that when he dies or retires, he'll pass his Mega Stone and Key Stone on to her. Pokemon Shelgon Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * ' As Shelgon' ** Dragonbreath ** Headbutt ** Dragon Claw ** Crunch * As Bagon ** Dragonbreath ** Headbutt ** Dragon Claw ** Crunch Family Unnamed Great-Grandmother Unnamed Great-Grandfather Drake - Great Uncle Francis - Grandfather Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers